Words Never Spoken
by Lexicon04
Summary: I, Lavinia Kalitz, am an Avox. A traitor to the Capitol. My boyfriend and my sister were brutally and carelessly killed. And all of my goodbyes, all of my desperate cries for help, all my individual thoughts and dreams will remain unspoken for the rest of my life.


**I always felt there was never enough background to Lavinia, the Avox girl. She is such a fascinating character, surrounded by a lot of mystery. So in this one-shot I tried to give a bit of her history and thoughts. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: However tragic it may be, Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games and *sob* Lavinia. And nothing I do will change that. Unfortunately. **

"_Come on, Lavvie, don't do this. Don't leave." Annika begged. _

"_I have to. I can't leave Beau behind."_

"_But what about me? I'm your sister, don't I matter too?" _

"_You do matter, Annika. But I can't leave Beau all by himself. You could come with us, you know."_

_Silence greeted my suggestion._

"_Goodbye, Annika. I'll miss you." I kissed my twin sister's forehead and exited the room. _

If I hadn't known it before, I do now. How evil the Capitol is. How brutal they are for killing twenty-three children every year for entertainment. Because as I watch my sister die on the screen, a fury unlike anything I've ever known grew within me until it threatened to choke me to death.

How could they? _How could they_?

How could they have killed someone so innocent? Someone coming from their own rotten city. Someone who, if her origins had been known, would never have died.

But somehow, Annika did end up in the Hunger Games. A Capitol girl, posing as a poor District 12 weakling. Now, she is nothing. Nothing but a pale, cold body with a vacant expression and unseeing eyes.

"_Annika Kalitz!" cried Effie Trinket. _

_My heart stopped. I thought I'd never hear that name again, much less see the person who owned it. And as she walked onto the stage, hair dyed dark brown and grey contacts in her eyes, I screamed._

_Although my mouth remained shut, my thoughts flowed almost too fast to be readable._

"_No, Annika, no! Stop it, don't go on the stage! Run! Don't give in . . ." tears streamed silently down my cheeks as I realized my sister's terrible fate._

The Reaping used to be the happiest and most exciting day of my life. I'd call Annika, curl up with Beau on the couch, and we'd eagerly watch the faces of this year's tributes. Laughing, we'd compare them and try to figure out which tribute would win.

But when Annika mounted the stage, my whole perspective on the Games changed for good. Then I could see the Games for what they really were- a cruel, sadistic way of entertaining the Capitol people and keeping the Districts in line.

I wished then, more than ever, that I could be there to hold her hand. To say goodbye one last time with my mouth instead of a pen. Stroke her darkened hair, look into her false grey eyes.

_I walked into her room with small, nervous steps. How would Annika react to me? Would she hate me? Be overjoyed? _

"_Lavvie?" Annika whispered._

_I nodded._

"_Lavinia, I thought I'd never see you again!" Annika cried, embracing me. Both of us cried tears of joy. The only difference was that my cries stayed silent._

"_Why aren't you saying anything? Can't you talk?" The truth dawned on her when I didn't answer. _

"_You. . . you're an Avox! Lavinia, you're an Avox! You'll never speak again. . ." she sobbed. _

_I held her, comforted her in the following days. But nothing could distract her from the horrible event she had to take place in, which loomed closer and closer. . . _

Maybe if I had just let Beau go, none of this would have happened. But that was something I could never do. Even now his bright green, teasing eyes haunt my sleep. I still see his raven black hair glinting in the sunlight. I can feel his hand, warm and strong, in mine.

A small part of me died when he did. I gave up my old life and my voice for this boy, and nothing can change the fact that he's dead. Gone. Out of my reach forever.

Just like Annika.

_We ran. Hard, fast, and for what seemed like forever. The hovercraft may have spotted us, and we didn't want to take any chances. _

_A warning call from some bird sounded ominously. The hovercraft had spotted us, then. Suddenly I saw a girl and a boy, hiding under a shelf of rock. _

_I looked at her and sent a silent plea to her. "Help us! Please, help us hide. Please."_

_But she just stared. So did he. The hovercraft appeared out of nowhere. A net entangled me and I thrashed wildly, trying to break free. Desperate screams escaped my lips, but no matter how hard I struggled, the net would not yield. _

_It hauled me up, and I looked down at Beau. He could still escape! "Run!" I wanted to shriek. But words escaped me. _

_A spear shot through his chest, and he fell over. Dead. "Beau!" I shrieked. But nothing could save him now. _

I, Lavinia Kalitz, am an Avox. A traitor to the Capitol. My boyfriend and my sister were brutally and carelessly killed. And all of my goodbyes, all of my desperate cries for help, all my individual thoughts and dreams will remain unspoken for the rest of my life.

**Gosh. I almost cried while I wrote this. Who cries when they write their own stories? Because if everyone does, then I don't know how J.K Rowling or Suzanne Collins could have wrote without sobbing the whole way through. **

**Please tell me what you think :) all you have to do is click on that lovely blue button and obey whatever it says.**

**-Lexie ;) **


End file.
